Sightless Vision
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: She's blind, but the only one to see him. Kurtty and AU. Jean fans, TURN BACK NOW!


Grr, this _should've_ been up three days ago! Sorry for the wait and enjoy the one shot!

**A/N: ****MAJOR**** Jean and Scott bashing. So if you like either of them please push that little back button. If you are fine with the bashing, please continue.**

Thank you and have a nice day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Professor Xavier rolled his way up to the Pryde's front door. It had taken some convincing, but he had been able to get their permission to come to their home and talk to them. When he had first located Kitty, it was with great joy, but when he'd learnt of her disability, it had strengthened his resolve to help her.

Being a mutant was hard enough, being a mutant and _blind_ was something that could be considered a nightmare.

Beside him, the most recent addition to the X Men walked carefully. Kurt was nervous, and his thoughts projected this quite loudly.

"Relax Kurt, everything will be fine." Charles reassured the hologram hidden boy.

Kurt let out a shaky breath; "Sorry Professor, but...this is just a little nerve vracking you know?" he nodded and let Kurt ring the doorbell.

The door was opened by a middle aged couple. The woman took in their appearance and quickly figured out who they were.

"Professor Xavier?"

Charles nodded, "Yes, and this is my student, Kurt Vagner." Kurt gave a careful wave, an uncertain smile on his face.

The man sighed, "Come in."

With Kurt's help, the Professor was soon situated across from the Prydes.

Kurt chewed on his lip, wincing a bit when he nearly sliced through the skin with his fangs.

~_Crap. ~_ He had to restrain his hands from fiddling with his tail, which at present was wrapped around his stomach. It was a nervous gesture that he never seemed to break.

~_Relax Kurt; these people aren't going to hurt you. Stay calm. ~_

Kurt let out the breath he had been holding and tuned back into the conversation.

"I assure you that Kitty would be in the safest of hands. We strive to meet all the needs of our students." The Professor was not having an easy time of convincing the Prydes.

"We understand that, and if it weren't for Kitty's disability we would be signing her up." Mr. Pryde tried to explain.

Kurt felt his shoulders slump slightly, this was going nowhere.

"Vhere is Keety?" he was surprised to hear his own voice join the conversation.

"She's upstairs." Mrs. Pryde supplied, her tone a little cold.

"Vell, zis concerns her, no? Shouldn't she have a say in zis?"

The Professor looked to him with pride while Kitty's parents seemed slightly stunned at the obvious logic.

"Actually, I think it might be better if she were to ask some questions of her own...and get the answers from one of the students."

Kurt chuckled and rolled his eyes internally, of course the Professor would've planned it out like this.

Mrs. Pryde sighed in a defeated fashion, "Just head up the stairs and hers is the first door on the right."

Kurt gave them a small grin and stood from the couch, climbing the stairs to get to the top floor.

Turning to the right he found himself face to face with a simple, white painted door. Nothing on it revealed that it was someone's room.

Carefully, he knocked twice. His sensitive hearing caught rustling beyond the door before it was opened.

Kurt now found himself looking at the most beautiful being he'd ever set eyes on.

Kitty Pryde was small and slight, much shorter than his own 5'9 height. Her chocolate brown locks were pulled back in a ponytail, her sightless eyes hidden by dark shades.

"Hello?" her voice was quiet, nervous and scared.

Kurt felt his lips twitch and turn into a gentle smile, even if she couldn't see it.

"Guten Tag Fraulein, I'm Kurt Vagner. My Professor and I are here from ze Xavier Institute."

A look of understanding came to her face and she relaxed slightly.

"Oh, uh okay."

Kurt continued on in a warm voice, "I vas vondering if you have any questions you vant answered. You know, zings zat you might not vant to ask a teacher."

Kitty smiled, "I do have a few questions…come in." she stood aside, opening the door wider and he walked in.

Looking around he saw the room to be rather bland. Plain cream walls, a bed with pink sheets pushed up against one wall. A desk sat under a window, the chair pushed in.

A stereo sat on a table across from the bed and a TV rested on the wall above it. There was nothing messy about the room and everything was against a wall so Kitty wouldn't walk into it by accident.

"Take a seat wherever you want." Kitty invited as she sat on the bed.

Kurt pulled out the desk chair and sat across from Kitty, still amazed by how beautiful she was.

~_Alright Wagner, now you're starting to sound like cheesy soap opera, or worse, you're starting to sound like Oprah Winfrey _[1]_! ~_ He shook himself and turned his attention back to Kitty.

"So, vhat questions do you have?"

Kitty started fiddling with the hem of her shirt, her bottom lip between her teeth. "Well, what sorts of people live at the Institute?"

Kurt grinned, "Keety, if you are vorried about fitting in you must trust me on this that you vould be velcomed vith opened arms."

She let out a small breath, "How long have you been at the Institute?"

"A few veeks." He answered honestly.

Kitty seemed to contemplate something before speaking again, "Where are you from, I can't place your accent."

His grin widened, she was becoming more comfortable, "Germany, so if I slip up and start speaking in German don't be afraid to call me on eet."

Kitty giggled, "Okay…what does the Institute teach? I wasn't really told."

"The Institute has two teachers, not including the Professor. They instruct us on how to use our powers and they help us control them. It's also sort of like a constant ethics class. Ve learn how to _not_ use our powers."

She was nodding along as he spoke and when he finished she was quiet. Kurt let her think before speaking himself, "Vhat is your mutation Keety?"

She jumped, a little surprised at the question, "Um, I can walk through walls, or _anything_ actually."

He smiled softly, "What about you, what can you do?" she asked, gaining confidence.

"I'm a teleporter." This seemed to spark her interest.

"Really?"

He nodded before remembering she couldn't see it, "Ja, scared me to death vhen I found out vhat I could do too."

She laughed a little, "I'll bet. I first used my powers when I had a nightmare and I fell into the basement. It freaked me out."

"I'll bet. I vas in the forest outside my house, I vas climbing some trees when I misjudged the distance between two trees. Vone second I'm free falling, ze next I'm back in ze trees." He shook his head at the memory.

"If you don't mind me asking, what were you doing in the first place?"

Kurt smirked, "I'm a bit of an acrobat." She nodded at the explanation.

"How old were you when you got your powers? Was it more recently or a few years ago, what?"

Kurt chuckled a little, "I vas seven actually."

Her jaw went slack, "H-how is that possible?"

He sighed, here was a question he'd hoped wouldn't come up, "I'm a bit...different, compared to other mutants." He answered quietly.

"Different how?"

He sighed and stood. He removed one of the gloves that were part of his X Men uniform from his hand. While it didn't look any different thanks to the hologram, his fur was now exposed.

"I'm different in zis vay…give me your hand."

She held her hand out shakily and he gently took it with his uncovered one.

She gasped at the feeling of fur on her skin, but strangely enough, didn't pull away. Instead, her grip tightened slightly, her fingers brushing over the fur and carefully tracing out the three fingers.

"How? I mean, what…" she was speechless, but still didn't pull her hand from his.

"Let's put it this vay: I'm a furry, blue demon look-a-like with glowing eyes, pointed ears and strangely shaped hands and feet." His voice was a little sad.

Still holding his hand, Kitty stood. She raised her other hand and placed it on his cheek, running her thumb over his fur.

"Wow." She whispered softly.

Kurt was stunned; this was not the reaction he'd been expecting. "How are you not scared? Normally people are running and screaming by now."

She giggled at his unintentional humour. "I don't know. I mean...you seem really nice, who am I to judge?"

He smiled, Kitty returning it having felt the change in his expression because her hand was still on his cheek.

"I have one more question."

"Shoot." This time Kurt sat beside her on the bed. Her had left his cheek, but she continued to hold his hand gently.

"How'd you get in here? My parents, well, they're kinda…"

"Judgemental, superstitious, protective? Am I getting closer?"

She really did laugh this time and Kurt smiled goofily, it was a beautiful sound.

"All of the above."

"So, Keety, vhat do you think, about coming to ze Institute?"

She bit her lip again, "Could you do me a favour and help me downstairs?"

He smiled softly, "Sure."

He helped her stand and led her out the door.

Kitty was amazed by his patience as he helped her down.

When they reached the main floor, Kitty gave Kurt a grateful smile, "Thanks, those stairs are a bitch when I'm by myself."

He laughed; she was cute _and_ spunky.

"No problem liebchen."

Kitty kept her hand on his arm as he guided her into the living room.

The adults looked up from their tense conversation at their entry.

"Mom, Dad…I want to go to the Institute."

The Prydes were silent, staring at their daughter with shock

"Kitty, honey, are you sure. I mean you haven't been away from us since…"

"I know, but I can't learn how to use my abilities here. The Professor can actually help me."

And that last sentence was how the conversation on arranging Kitty's transition to the Institute started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom, I'm fine would you stop fussing!" Kitty grumbled as her mother led her through the airport. It was fairly crowded; she could tell because her mother kept yanking her out the way of someone, her arm was definitely going to be bruised after this.

"I'm trying to find…whoever is supposed to meet us here." Her mother replied irritably.

Kitty let out a breath; nothing these people did was good enough for her mother. First, Professor Xavier paid for both their flights, then he sends someone to pick them up, but it still wasn't good enough.

~_This is creating a great first impression. ~_ She thought.

"Keety?" a hand was placed on her shoulder and she was excited to realize it only had three fingers.

"Kurt?" she turned and her mother moved with her.

"Hey, good I found you." Something told her the boy was smiling."Ms. Munroe vasn't sure you'd be able to find us so she sent me to find you." He informed them

"Thanks, we would've been wandering around her for hours." Kurt chuckled, and from the way the direction of his voice changed, Kitty guessed he'd turned to her mother.

"How about I take a few of those off your hands."

Mrs. Pryde sighed and handed a few of Kitty's bags over to the boy.

"Zis vay."

Kitty then found herself being steered through the crowds yet again, her mother following Kurt who was incredibly talented in finding the fastest way through the hordes of people.

Eventually they came to a halt and her mother let her go.

"Mrs. Pryde, Keety, zis is Ororo Munroe, vone of ze instructors of ze Institute." Kurt spoke with a warm tone in his voice that told Kitty he both respected and liked this woman.

"It's nice to meet you both." A rich, female voice came to Kitty's ears and she smiled softly, a little shy.

"Nice to meet you too Ms. Monroe"

Kitty heard her mother sigh, "Well, my flight leaves in a few minutes and I still need to get to my gate. Be sure to call us later Kitten." Her mother placed a kiss on her cheek before leaving her side.

"Kurt, can you help Kitty to the car?"

"Sure."

Kitty felt her hand being taken by Kurt's and she smiled, "Hello again Fuzzy." He laughed and gently pulled her along.

"Good to see you Katzchen."

The drive to the Institute was actually enjoyable, Ms. Monroe was able to tell her a bit more about the Institute and Kurt filled the rest of drive with near constant chatter about the mansion.

He spoke in such detail that Kitty already had a fairly good mental picture of everything and everyone, everyone but him though. She was going to have to remedy that soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And this will be your room." Ororo informed her. Kitty stepped in after her, placing her hand on the wall she slowly walked around the perimeter of the room, finding the bed, desk, closet and window.

"Thanks, it's bigger than I expected." There was a slight laugh in her voice, this room was bigger than the one she'd had back at home.

"Ja, I vas shocked vhen I got mein too." She heard Kurt set her bags down.

"Elf!" Kitty jumped when she heard the deep voice call.

"Ja Herr Logan?" Kurt replied in a slightly fearful voice.

"Danger Room session for you in five minutes, don't be late!"

Kurt groaned and Kitty heard Ororo laugh lightly, "Better listen to him Kurt."

"Ja, I know…see you both later."

"By Kurt."

Kitty jumped again when there was a soft 'bamf'.

"Uh, what was that?" she questioned.

"That's what happens when Kurt teleports, you get used to it eventually." Kitty nodded and joined Ororo. "I'll help you get unpacked." the older woman informed her.

"Thanks." The two spent the next few minutes unpacking in silence, before Kitty spoke up.

"Ms. Monroe, why did Kurt have a, uh, Danger Room session?"

Ororo sighed, "Well, honey, I don't know what to tell you…Kurt is always helpful, that's something you've probably already noticed."

Kitty nodded, listening intently.

"Logan, while a, um…_nice_ person, has quite a short temper. These last few days have been a bit difficult. Along with you we received a few other students, and all of them have taken to playing pranks on each other. Many of which have been tripped by him so…"

"He hasn't been in a very good mood."

"Exactly. Now, Kurt is quite sacrificing, so he is willing to be a punching bag for just about anyone. He'll never complain either, so Logan will often, unintentionally, take his grievances out on him and have him run a long and difficult training simulation."

Kitty frowned, "Why is he willing to do that? I mean it's nice of him and all but-"

"Kitty, do you know what Kurt looks like?"

She was quiet for a minute, "He described himself as demonic."

"Exactly. Kurt is always striving to fit in because of how he looks. He constantly works to have people like him. So if this means acting as the punching bag, he'll do it."

"That's awful." Kitty said softly, her heart breaking for the boy.

"It is which is why I ask you to not take advantage of him like many others have."

She shook her head violently, "I would never do something like that to him. He's been way too nice to me to deserve that."

Kitty sensed the smile that graced Ororo voice when she spoke again, "Thank you Kitty."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt groaned as he ported back into his bedroom. Landing on his bed he laid sprawled out not moving, even his tail didn't twitch.

There was a careful knock on his door and he did nothing more than call out, "Come in!"

"Kurt?"

He looked up to see Kitty walking through the door. His jaw went slightly slack as her body went straight through the wood.

"Keety?"

Her shoulders relaxed and she slowly made her way over to him. She bumped into the bed and slid her hands along the blankets to find him.

She smiled in triumph when she felt his stomach, moving her hands up to find his face.

Kurt lay completely still; a little shocked Kitty was so comfortable in doing that.

"There you are!" she chimed and sat on the bed.

He shook his head slightly, "How'd you find my room?"

"Ororo told me where it was and while a little difficult getting down the hall without running into things I found it!" she seemed quite elated over her achievement and Kurt couldn't help grinning.

"Vell I'm very proud of you Katzchen."

She smiled before speaking, "So, how was this training session of yours?"

Kurt groaned in response, burying his face in his pillow.

Kitty ran her hands through his hair before gaining a burst of inspiration.

Manoeuvring herself, she kneeled beside him and found his shoulders. From there she started carefully massaging the tight muscles until they relaxed beneath her hands. Her work was rewarded when Kurt groaned as they pain slowly left his abused body.

"Vielen Danke Katzchen." She smiled hearing his relaxed and slightly sleepy tone.

"No problem Fuzzy."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt woke up to find his muscles feeling like Jell-O, but that was much more pleasurable than how they were the last time he did a solo training session and they were left feeling as stiff and heavy as iron.

Sitting up he yawned and stretched his arms above his head. All he could remember from the night before was Kitty helping get the soreness from his muscles and he definitely appreciated it.

Running a hand through his messy hair he left his bed in a dishevelled mess to have a shower and get dressed.

Stepping out of his bathroom as he pulled a shirt over his head he was surprised to find Kitty sitting on his bed dressed in a long pink nightdress that was currently pooled around her.

"Uh, Keety? Vhat are you doing here at," he looked to the clock, "Eight-thirty in the morning?"

Kitty blushed and bit her lip in what he now realized was a nervous gesture.

~_Well there's something we share. ~_ Except she didn't have to worry about slicing through her lips with fangs like he did.

"Um, you see, well…" she sighed, "I need someone's help to get dressed."

He froze, this had embarrassing situation written all over it, no forget embarrassing a little alarm was going off in his head that screamed: BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA! ABORT! ABORT!

"S-so uh vhy me?"

She let out another breath, "Cause, well, Ms. Monroe's nice, I just…I don't know…"

He sighed, ~_I'm an idiot. ~_

"I'll…help you." She gave him a small smile, but looked quite grateful.

"Thanks Kurt."

He shook his head at himself, ~_Well; I'm officially going to Hell. ~_

He helped her up before porting them to her room.

"So, how exactly do I need to help you?"

It seemed that having someone help her was normal as she gave him directions without a thought.

"I tell you what I want to wear, then you find it and help me put it on so it isn't backwards or inside out."

Kurt nodded while he spoke, "Alvright, easy enough."

"Okay, so could you find me a pair of jeans and a t shirt? Preferably blue."

Kurt went to her closet and shuffled through it, quickly finding the aforementioned items.

Kitty stood and slipped off her nightdress. Kurt felt his cheeks warm and knew they were turning a deep purple as he looked away, thankfully she was already wearing under garments.

"Pants please."

Kitty held out her hand and Kurt placed the clothing item in her hand, not looking up once.

Kitty felt a small smile come to her face; she knew he wasn't looking at her.

"Kurt, I'm going to need a bit more help with my shirt."

"Ve never speak of zis, ja?" he questioned nervously, pulling her shirt over her head, his eyes remaining fixed on her face.

She giggled and nodded, pushing her arms through the sleeves, "Ja."

He chuckled, feeling a bit more relaxed and shook his head wrapping an arm around her shoulders, finally looking her up and down. "You look quite nice if I do say so myself."

She smiled and wrapped her arm around his waist, hugging him gently, "Thanks Fuzzy…Kurt? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course liebling."

"Well, I know basically what everyone else looks like, but I don't know what _you_ look like."

Kurt was surprised at the question, "Keety, I told you remember? Blue, furry. Pointed ears-"

"I know that, but I want to actually _see_ you"

He blinked a few times; he finally figured it out.

"Oh, um, okay, I guess…" he led her over to the bed and sat her down.

She smiled, "You don't mind?"

"Nein." He answered softly.

Kitty smiled again, before bringing her hands up to cup his face. Slowly she started feeling out every groove and dip on his face, gaining a better mental picture of him as she went.

"What colour are your eyes?" she questioned.

"Gold and glowing." He answered a slight laugh in his voice at the end. It was ironic, he could see better than almost anyone, and she couldn't see at all.

"And you're what, dark blue?"

He nodded, "Yep."

She smiled, "That must be quite dramatic."

He smirked, "You could say zat."

Kitty continued feeling out his face before moving her hands down to his shoulders, feeling out the muscles she had the night before.

"Could you, um…" she trailed off and felt Kurt lift his arms as he removed his shirt. She smiled, "Thanks."

He shrugged, closing his eyes as her hands began running down over his chest.

She blinked under her shades at the silky texture of his fur; it was somewhere between velvet and down.

"Wow." She whispered, tracing over his abs the fur was fairly thick there, letting her fingers bury themselves in it. (she didn't go any lower, now get your minds out of the gutter!).

Kurt swallowed as she ran her hands over his arms.

A smile twitched at her lips as she pulled away, letting him pull his shirt back on, "Thank you." She said softly.

He grinned back at her; it showed in the tone of his voice, "Your velcome Katzchen"

"You know, I don't see what's wrong with how you look."

He froze as he pulled back on his shirt and stared at her before a smile came to his lips and his eyes shone happily, no one had ever said that and he found his voice thick when he spoke, "Zank you Keety."

Kitty could hear the tone and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it gently.

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Kurt spoke.

"Keety, I am curious as to how you lost your sight."

"What do you mean?" she looked to him.

"Vell, your parents spoke like you hadn't been blind your whole life. And you speak as you know different colours and such so…"

She nodded, "I was ten and we got in a car crash." He ran a gentle finger over her cheek.

"My eyes were a clear, crystal blue, you know. I really loved them…I don't even know what my eyes look like know." She finished sadly.

Kurt, slowly but surely, removed her sunglasses, and was able to finally see her eyes.

He quirked his head to the side and brushed her bangs from her face, "Beautiful." He whispered reverently.

Kitty's formerly crystal eyes were now a nearly white, pale blue, like a cloudy film of some kind had covered them.

She smiled softly, "Really?"

"I vouldn't lie to you Katzchen."

A small blush came to her cheeks and she looked away after Kurt replaced her shades.

"Hungry?" he questioned, his own stomach growling loudly.

"Starving!" she returned with a smile.

"Zan off to ze kitchen ve go!" Kurt announced, pulling her to him and porting them downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty ran her fingers nimbly over the brail, 'reading' the flowing words of her book.

"Hey, you're Kitty right?"

She did not like this person. It was quickly decided.

After she'd lost her sight, Kitty had taken to judging people on their voices. For example, she'd trusted Kurt because his voice sent calming waves through her along with pleasant shivers. The Professor's voice had also guided her to trust him and Ororo's had made Kitty both respect and like the woman.

This girl who'd just sat beside her, her voice made Kitty worried and tense. The girl's voice spoke of fake kindness and alternative reasons for being so 'welcoming'.

"Uh, yeah I'm Kitty, and you are?"

"Jean." The girl supplied cheerily.

Kitty really didn't want to be there and wished Kurt would come and save her. Of everyone at the mansion, Kurt was by far the one person she trusted and liked the most.

"Has anyone shown you around?" Jean questioned.

"I'm blind." Kitty replied bluntly, wishing the girl would leave her alone. "Kurt's been helping me around."

The girl's act suddenly became more strained, "Kurt? Oh, that's…great."

She didn't like Kurt, that much was obvious and Kitty felt a wave of dislike overcome her.

"Yeah."

There was an awkward silence that was broken by the telltale 'bamf' that always came with Kurt's porting.

"Hey zhere you are…oh, um, hi Jean." Kurt's voice was awkward, obviously he didn't like Jean that much either.

Kitty was suddenly stuck with inspiration, "Hey Kurt, could you take me outside? I could really go for a walk."

"Sure, no problem! By Jean!" Kurt placed a hand on her shoulder and bamfed them outside.

"Better?" she questioned.

"Much, Danke."

"No problem." They started walking, her hand clasped in his larger one. "I don't like her either."

He chuckled and something told her he shook his head, "Ja, vell ignore her and you'll be fine."

She smiled happily, "Thanks just do me a favour?"

"Vhat?"

"Come get me if I ever _do_ get stuck with her."

He laughed at that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty was once again in the rec room, but this time she was waiting for Kurt.

She leaned back against the couch, mentally counting imaginary ceiling tiles.

Down the hall Kurt was, for once, walking towards the rec room. It was as he turned a corner that he was cut off by Scott.

"Hey Kurt, can I talk to you?"

"Uh, I actually-"

"Great!"

At the same time, Jean was entering the rec room to find Kitty.

"Hey Kitty, um, can you come with me."

"Well, I'm kinda waiting for Kurt so-" she didn't get a chance to finish her reply as Jean grabbed her wrist and hauled her from the couch.

Kitty found herself being basically dragged after the telepath.

"Jean what are you doing?!"

"This is for your own good." The red head replied, taking turn after turn.

Kitty was starting to panic, she was with someone she didn't trust and headed to God knows where and she had no idea where she was currently.

She was getting to full on panic mode so she did the only thing that came to mind; she opened her mouth and screamed, "KURT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt sighed, "Look Scott I really-" he was cut off by a very familiar voice yelling his name.

Nightcrawler put it together in all of five seconds; seeing Scott's worried expression solidified his guess.

"I'll deal vith you later!" he promised darkly before porting away.

Kitty sobbed, trying in vain to tug her arm from Jean's grip, the older girl was somehow blocking her from phasing.

A loud 'BAMF' resonated through the air and Jean grinded to a halt.

A livid looking Nightcrawler stood before her. Fangs bared, eyes flashing and growling like a pissed off lion that was having his mate threatened.

"You have two seconds to let her go before you find half your body on zat side of ze hall," he pointed to the left, "And ze other half on zat side." He pointed to the right.

Jean gulped but still didn't let go of Kitty.

The brunette in turn whimpered as Jean tightened her grip on her wrist.

Kurt growled furiously and leapt towards them.

Jean, in a split second reaction, pushed Kitty away from her. It turned out that was what Kurt had wanted as he landed between them, crouched protectively in front of Kitty, still growling.

His fangs flashed in the light and Jean backed up until she hit the wall.

"Leave." he ordered.

Jean didn't need to be told twice as she turned and ran down the way they'd come, not looking back.

Kurt waited until she was gone and the sounds of her footfalls faded before turning back to Kitty who was hugging herself and sobbing.

Kurt's expression was suddenly all worry and caring as he wrapped his arms around her. Kitty buried her face in his chest, drinking in the feeling of safety she felt in his arms.

Her cries slowly turned to soft whimpers and it was then Kurt swept her into his arms and ported them to the Professor's office.

The older man looked up at their sudden entry and felt a flash of worry when he saw the distraught girl in Nightcrawler's arms.

"What on Earth?"

Kurt levelled a slight glare on their mentor, he wasn't mad at the Professor rather he couldn't find it in him to lose his angry expression. "You can thank Jean and Scott."

Charles was shocked to say the least, but did a quick surface scan of Kurt's thoughts. The boy purposely pushed his recent memories to the surface and let the Professor see them.

"Oh dear…" he shook his head in dismay; this was not how he wanted his students to act. And it certainly wasn't what he had expected out of his two oldest students.

"I thought I'd taught them better" he berated himself as Kurt sat, Kitty sitting on his lap.

"Don't blame yourself Professor. You can't control how people turn out; no matter vhat you try or do."

Charles nodded at Kurt's wise words, "Yes, you're right, but now it seems we have a problem. Kitty can no longer stay in her room as I don't trust Jean and Scott not to try something like this again…Kitty?" the girl looked up to sow she was listening, but did nothing to leave Kurt's embrace. She looked like a small child wrapped up in his arms, hiding from the world best she could.

"Would you be comfortable rooming with Kurt?"

A small smile came to her lips and she nodded, the Professor was slightly, but not really shocked to find that she didn't even have to think through her answer.

"I would be completely fine rooming with him." ~I trust him more than anyone else ~ the last bit she thought to him and the Professor had to suppress a smile.

"In that case, Kurt would you be alright with-"

"Yes."

Charles chuckled, "At least let me finish asking the question." Both the teens laughed with him.

A little while later, Kurt had helped Kitty move into his, now _their_ room. With Logan's help, they'd moved the furniture that she needed in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty rolled over in her bed with a content sigh, she could grow to enjoy this. She'd been sharing a room with Kurt for just over a week now and it was the most comfortable she'd _ever_ been.

There was the soft sound of purring coming from across the room and she giggled, Kurt was dreaming again.

Kitty didn't know whether or not he knew what he did in his sleep, but she found it both cute and endearing.

So far she'd found that he purred when he was having a good dream, growled when he was having a dream about Scott and or Jean and thrashed and whimpered when he was having a nightmare.

The first was enjoyable, the second had scared her the first time but she'd grown used to it and the last one…the last one made her wish she could do more for him. She hated when he started panicking, and it was usually followed by him jolting from sleep with a start.

More than once she'd heard the gentle tinkling of the chandelier swinging when he leaped up to it in his panic. Rather than embarrass him and let him know she knew about his nightmares, she feigned sleep, usually sighing softly to let him know he wasn't alone.

Kitty had no way to know if it did any good, but she grasped on the fact that it might.

Her sightless eyes stared up at the ceiling as she let out a breath. This time it was her who'd awoken from a nightmare, and she was having problems falling to sleep. Every time she tried, mental images and thoughts of people coming up to attack her in her sleep would flash through her mind and she'd be left even more awake and hyped up than before.

"Katzchen, are you alright?"

~_Crap, I woke him up! ~_

She sighed and sat up, wondering if he was doing the same, "Yeah, sorry did I wake you?"

"Nein, I alvays vake up zis early during full moons."

Her lips twitched, "You do know that's a horrible lie."

Kurt chuckled, "Eet vas vorth a try right?"

She giggled then realised the bed was dipping down slightly as Kurt sat beside her.

"Now vhat's really keeping you up?"

She sighed, it seemed she was doing that a lot tonight, but spoke anyway, her hands fiddling with the sheets, "Just nightmares, I really hate them cause when I wake up…I can't tell if I'm safe or not." She confessed quietly, she hadn't told anyone, not even her parents of this one fear.

Kurt wrapped his arms around her and his softly accented voice drifted through her ears as he spoke, "Now let me tell you somezing, Katzchen." She nodded waiting for him to continue, "I vill _never_ let anything happen to you. Not as long as I'm alive, I vill alvays keep you safe."

She smiled and turned her face into his chest, tears slowly making their way down her cheeks, "Thank you Kurt."

She felt him place a kiss on top of her head and smiled at the affectionate gesture, "I mean it."

She nodded, breathing in the scent that was just so…_Kurt_; fresh and clean while still slightly musky, "I know."

Kitty drifted off to sleep I Kurt's arms, and he couldn't find it in himself to move and fell asleep right beside her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Bitch." Kitty muttered under her breath.

She could sense Kurt's inquisitive look as he spoke, "_Who_, exactly vould varrant such a name liebchen?"

She could feel Jean's glare as they sat side by side at the end of the table, "Ms. Jean frikkin' princess Grey."

Kurt stifled a chuckled but spoke through his laughter, "Hündin."

"And what does _that_ mean?"

"Bitch." He said as if it were completely obvious.

Kitty playfully elbowed him, eliciting a chuckle from the furry mutant.

"So, food?" she asked.

"In front of you Katze." She smiled in his direction softly before carefully feeling out her plate and utensils; Kurt was willing to let her be more self reliant, unlike her parents, and it was a wonderful taste of freedom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Logan, may I speak with you?" Hank motioned to Wolverine who followed him.

"What's up Furball?"

"I've been working on something that I need your help with."

"Hank, you know my area of expertise is in the slicing and dicing area, right?"

"Yes, but I am not in need of your mental capabilities," Logan growled, "Rather I am in need of your healing abilities."

Logan's interest was piqued, "What are you talking about Big Foot?"

Hank ignored the jibe and continued on, "I believe may be able to help Kitty, but I need your DNA, so I can try on isolate your mutant gene and-"

"Okay, yeah, I got it. You need my genes to help the Half-Pint, got it."

Hank grinned.

"Now what do you need me to do…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, how many fingers am I holding up?"

Kurt growled at Evan, "That isn't funny."

Spyke winced, Kurt didn't get angry easily, but it seemed that joking around about 'his Katzchen' was a big no-no.

"Right sorry…"

"Kitty, I need to see you." Hank interrupted them and Kitty nodded her head to the side.

"Um, okay." With Kurt's help, she made her way down to the Med. Lab.

"So, what's up Dr. McCoy?"

The large blue man grinned and started speaking in a rapid and excited voice, "I think I can cure you."

Kurt and Kitty replied in unison, "Huh?"

Hank continued on and they tried to keep up as he spoke, "After much painstaking work, I was able to isolate Logan's healing X gene…" and that was pretty much where Kurt and Kitty lost all understanding of the man's words.

"What do you think?"

Kurt stared at the man blankly while Kitty just sat stock-still. "Again, vhat vere ve supposed to take from zat?"

Hank sighed, "I developed a serum that might cure Kitty's blindness and restore her sight."

"Oh." They replied evenly before Kurt dropped to the ground in shock.

"You're serious aren't you?" he asked faintly

"Dead serious." Beast replied.

Kurt shook his head, "Wow…"

"Kitty, do want to try it? You don't have to." Beast looked to Kitty who just took a breath and started biting her lip.

This was _huge_, a chance to get her sight back, did she want to take it…

Yes, she did.

"Kurt what do you think?" she had to ask the one person she trusted the most though; it was the only way she could be sure. Kurt always had her best interests at heart.

"I think you should go for it." He replied softly.

Kitty took another breath before nodding, "Okay, when can we do it?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kurt paced restlessly on the ceiling, waiting to be let in. In a few minutes, Kitty was either going to have her sight back, or not, and he had no idea how he'd feel about either result.

On one hand, if Kitty remained blind, she'd still need him.

But on the other hand, Kitty wanted to see, more than anything, and who was he to deny his best friend that privilege.

Her happiness over his was the most important thing; he could only pray he wouldn't revolt her once she saw how he really looked.

In the Med. Wing, Kitty slowly came to, but didn't open her eyes.

"Kitty?"

"Dr. McCoy?"

"How are you feeling?"

She thought for a minute, "Normal, nothing hurts."

"Can you open your eyes for me?"

She thought again, "Mr. McCoy, no offence, but if I _can_ see, I want to see Kurt first."

"No offence taken my dear, I'll go get him; he hasn't stopped pacing since you went under." He left chuckling and Kitty twisted the blanket on her lap.

"Katzchen?" she took a breath and nodded her head.

"Can you sit down in front of me Kurt?"

There was a rustling of fabric and the bed sunk slightly as Kurt sat on the edge of the hospital bed.

His hand went to her cheek moving her face, so when she opened her eyes, and if the serum had worked, she'd see him first.

"Ready?" he asked softly.

She nodded, ~_Moment of truth time. ~_

It was like a cheesy soap opera, but this was much more stressful than any actor could ever believe.

Slowly she opened her eyes.

At first, she thought it hadn't worked, everything was still black, but then she blinked and she could see a bunch of blurs. Most prominently was a large blue one in front of her.

She blinked several more times and everything finally came into focus.

And what she saw incredible.

Kurt was staring at her nervously and she felt an exhilarated smile spread across her face.

"I still don't see what's wrong with how you look." She stated cheekily.

His jaw dropped and a wide grin spread across her face.

"You can see me…" he said softly and she nodded, tears starting to run down her cheeks in happiness.

"Yeah."

He cupped her cheek and she leaned into his touch, "Gorgeous." He said, the word slipping off his tongue like honey.

"What?"

"You're eyes, no actually, just you. You're gorgeous."

She couldn't even find it to tell him it was super cheesy, because the emotion shining in his eyes was so clear she couldn't think of anything else.

"Can I tell you something?" she questioned softly, her eyes not leaving his.

"Of course."

"I think I'm falling in love with you."

He blinked a few times before grinning and moving closer, his forehead against hers.

"Can I tell _you_ something?"

She nodded.

"I _know_ I love you."

Her heart fluttered and his lips covered hers as he kissed her passionately.

~_Well now _I_ know I love him too. ~_ She thought as she kissed him back, her now working eyes sliding closed as his arms wrapped around her thin form.

They pulled away when they started to get light headed and Kurt grinned cheekily at her.

She smiled back, a giggle bubbling in her throat.

She carefully stroked his cheek, "My Fuzzy Elf."

He grinned and kissed her lightly, "My Katzchen."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty wore her sunglasses upstairs and they found Jean in the kitchen.

The red head smiled slyly, "Hey Kitty, how many fingers am I holding up?" she made a peace sign.

Kitty stifled a grin and replied evenly, "Two, now how many am I holding up?"

Jean stared at her in shock and Kurt laughed as Kitty middle fingered Jean.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ha, I loved writing the ending; I just had to put that in! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, let me know what you think!

**Hi, okay, so I recently got a review reminding me that blind people are not helpless: I KNOW. My uncle is blind, so I know. I would like to put in that Kitty's parents wouldn't let her be more self sufficient, so she couldn't relearn how to do everything without her sight, I apologise if I offended anyone.**

[1] I mean no offense to Oprah; she is an incredibly strong woman that others should strive to be like. I was just meaning that she often says things that are a bit...sweeter than what Kurt (or any guy) would think (or sometimes say).


End file.
